Talk:Weapons (Skyrim)/Archive 1
This page needs some serious table editing to bring it in line with current wiki style. I have started on it but as re-writig tables is a pain, if anyone else feells like working on it please do. DLanyon (talk) 07:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Staves What about Mages' staves? Should they be listed here as well, or set up in a separate article perhaps? --— Radical D (bother \ 02:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I think they should be in here as well. In the ingame menu they are in the weapons menu as well. Plus they have all the aspects of normal weapons. The effect of the staff will be at the place where the enchantments of other weapons would be listed. I think this would work out: User:Flightmare/sandbox/Dragon Priest Staff. ~ Flightmare (talk) 19:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Staves Personally Ii think Staves should have their own page as they are a distinct class of items. Whereas all i have seen have a physical damage of 0. I took a look around and there are a couple of pages Staff and Skyrim Staves up. A page for staves could be Staff (Skyrim) to match current naming. --DLanyon (talk) 12:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Sword nonsense Can someone higher up than me do something about that Phantom Sword (not Ghostblade, but 'Phantom Sword' which is listed as having 1 damage) and its non-sense article it links to? It's a test weapon it seems, with no ingame graphic, definately not looted or found ingame through normal means. The article it links to is filled with strange information, a non-ingame image and a load of non-sense aswell. I didn't want to edit it out of this article because the importance of this article seems to be high, I don't know if it is my place to do so as a normal wiki user. Saratje (talk) 23:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Weapons maximum damage I was wondering if weapons have a cut off point in the damage they inflict, the same with armor where the maximum damage reduction is at 567 or 80% damage reduction. Can someone clarify on this for me? Thanks Alien 12:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Separate Table for Weapons in Dawnguard please? Just so all the people who play Skyrim without Dawnguard can look through their weapons, and people who play Dawnguard can look at their special weapons without having to sift through those in Skyrim. AS in, if I wanted to look at the weapons JUST IN DAWNGUARD, I could. Likewise, if I wanted to look at weapons JUST IN SKYRIM, I could. Gil the Assassin (talk) 18:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : I dont see why another table should be added. Skyrim and Dawnguard are the same game, one is just an expansion pack. besides, the Dawnguard weapons are already listed with a (*). 01:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : See Weapons (Dawnguard) Jimeee (talk) 18:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The introductory paragraph is missing a ")" after the Dawnguard comment - I would fix but I don't have edit rights. iustinp (talk) 17:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Arrows The section "arrow" should be "arrows" to get the name in line with the other section names. Language is in need of improvement.' The tone of the article is too informal and does not appear professional. Also some things that may need correcting: "The Weapons featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim are very diverse. They range from swords and maces to axes, bows, and daggers." The Weapons in Skyrim are not very diverse and can be categorised as either a sword, mace, axe or ranged weapon. The first paragraph doesn't tell the reader enough about the weapons of skyrim and is simply too vauge. Reconsider the use of the term 'very diverse,' and 'They range from...' There are dozens of different types, ranging from iron at the lowest level andDaedric weapons at the highest. With the addition of The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, Dragonbone weapons, which are stronger than Daedric weapons, can be created.' After being vauge in the first paragraph, starting the next by saying "There are dozens of different types..." Is not an ideal way to continue. This second paragraph uses too many words to convey the concept of levels of weapons and isn't very clear or precise in doing so. 'They are essential tools of survival in Skyrim, and can be bought, looted, stolen, forged, or received as a reward. Weapons can be upgraded at agrindstone with the right material.' The neutrality of this article can now be disputed. Weapons are not essential to survival in Skyrim and thus a contentious issue is now apparent in the start of the next paragraph. There should also be more relevant information that appears before information on how to aquire weapons, such as specifications as to the nature of the weapons, a better definition of weapon etc. As a grammatical note, paragraphs should not start with the word 'They,' or any other pronoun. The introductory comment for each table also needs improving. For example: 'Daggers are the fastest of the one-handed weapons, but deal the least damage.' Is not enough information about a dagger. It should be assumed that the reader has minimal knowledge on this matter and thus a brief description of a dagger is in order. I hope my contribution has been of service. Smithis (talk) 06:16, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Smithis. Fire slower/reload speed On the Crossbow section, it says "Crossbows are more powerful than bows, but fire slower." That's false, they don't fire slower, they '''''reload slower. DRAEVAN13 17:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC)